


Caught in the Cat's Claw

by Angelixia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A teensy bit of knife play, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood and Violence, F/M, Kenma is the definition of quiet but deadly, Mafia AU, Mentions of Rape, Sex, Smut, cursing, guns and knives, mafia violence, y'all are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: Kenma is a part of the young mafia group Nekoma, and he is tasked with scouting some kidnapping incident happening on their turf... but incidentally, he also scouts 'something else'.Posted as a submission for this month's (AUG) Yagami Yato Collab Event!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	Caught in the Cat's Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first Mafia AU oneshot and my second smut drabble so pardon me if its a little bit vague or if it sucks but I wanted to try my hand at it and I wanted to improve my writing. This is one of the longest oneshots I've done in years! So I hope you all enjoy!  
> Some other notes since y'all can self insert:  
> *x Female Reader  
> M/G = Mafia Group  
> H/C = Hair color

The slight tap of shoes on the wooden floors, the clicking of buttons, and the hushed tones of shuffling papers were the only things heard in the room. A certain dark-haired man scanned his office and clicked his tongue as he saw his right-hand man casually playing on his console, his face scrunched up as his fingers pushed on the buttons methodically.

“Oy, Kenma. Get off your damn console, or else I’m breaking it.”

“No, you won’t,” Kenma muttered under his breath, not batting an eyelash towards his boss’ direction. “Remember what happened when you did that? Want me to break your arm again?” He shot the taller man with a deadly glance.

“Come on, man, help me out here.” The taller man groaned, shoving himself away from his table, leaning back on his chair lazily.

“Your fault for slacking. Now take responsibility.” The semi-blonde slid to the side of the couch, reclining but never taking his eyes off of his game.

Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh before he crumpled one of the papers he was reading and threw it towards Kenma's direction. With the reflexes as fast as a cat's, Kenma subconsciously reached out to catch it, almost dropping his console.

“Fucking—” He cursed, as his character died in-game. “The fuck was that for Kuroo?” He lazily dragged himself up to sit on the couch.

“READ. IT.”

He shot him one final warning glance as if to say: _If this shit isn’t relevant, I am killing you._

Kenma started reading the crumpled report. There are reports of people missing in Nekoma's turf, at the same time and the same place with same old sketchy people. Kenma rolled his eyes. “So?”

“I want you to scout it. I don’t want people getting too touchy with our turf, ya hear me?” He says, meeting Kenma’s golden gaze. “Karasuno better not be the ones stirring up trouble, not after the truce we signed.”

“Highly unlikely.” He said in a bored tone. “In the short time I’ve known Shoyo, Karasuno isn’t that bad.” He says as he got up from the couch and effortlessly pulled his coat from the couch’s backrest and putting it on. “You better be done with those documents when I get back.” He says, placing his hands in the pockets of his coat and sparing one final look at his partner. His eyes seemed to glow as the door closed behind him.

* * *

“This is dumb.” Kenma yawns as he walks around the back alleys towards the area described on the reports. He might not be as tall and intimidating as the others of his group, yet his critical-thinking is what makes him dangerous. He thinks before he acts and has never slipped up. He loves undercover missions: the ones done at the darkest time of the night, the cleanups, you name it, he lives for it. He also knew the back alleys like the back of his hand. So despite the darkness, he seemed to walk through them like a breeze. 

The alley ends on the street described in the reports where people reportedly go missing. Ironically, it’s also the same street where his favorite bar is. He examined the area. Nothing seemed too suspicious as people still flocked the streets, though there was a cold breeze and rain clouds seemed to have gathered overhead. Kenma mentally cursed as he took note of it as it might make this mission a bit more complicated than he wanted it to be.

As the crystal drops started to pour, Kenma decided to wait inside the bar. It is a quaint little space. There was soft jazz music playing over the speakers, the live band barely setting up. The semi-blonde decided to take his usual spot by the bar. He gestured to the bartender. Recognizing one of his usual patrons, the bartender proceeded to make his favorite drink. He kept his head low as he waited. The pads of his fingers lightly tapping the wooden counter in a rhythmic pattern. 

The taps suddenly stopped as a certain clank of heels and sway of long H/C hair caught his attention on the corner of his eye. His eyes followed the figure as she took to the stage. _Huh. A new member?_ He thought as he turned toward the stage, examining her with renowned interest. The fresh meat was wearing a sweetheart dress. It clung to her curves, highlighting her features deliciously.

The girl tapped at the mic lightly, testing the sound before she spoke. "Um, good evening. I'm Y/N. I am a temporary sub from your usual singer. We'll be serenading you all with a few songs for the night. I hope you all enjoy it." She meekly smiles as she nodded towards the musicians. A slow soulful rhythm came from the pianist. A moment after, her voice flowed effortlessly across the room, momentarily catching Kenma off-guard.

Her voice was melodic and soulful. She captured every ear in the room, Kenma notices, and yet she doesn't seem to notice the audience as she continues to sing with perfect grace. She seemed to be consumed by the melody as she sang. Her eyes glimmered in the dimly lit stage, her movements as effortless as it can be as she hit the high notes like it was nothing. The momentary fluttering of her eyelashes took him in like he was seeing the world for the first time. Kenma heard the bartender slide him his drink, his hands catching the glass before he turned his attention back at the girl. 

It was hard for somebody to catch his eye. His friends (if you can call them that) know this for a fact. And as much as he hated to admit, the woman had him from the first note of the song, just like how a cat hears the jingling of a cat bell. 

"Hey. Is this a new member?" He asked the bartender as he took a sip from his drink. The girl looked familiar, but he couldn’t put a finger where he first saw her pretty face.

"Ah, Y/N? She stands in once in a while." The man remarks, wiping the already pristine counter. "She's much better than the main singer if I do say so myself. I heard she's still in training. That's why she isn't always here." Kenma can feel the bartender's smirk from behind him. And he can only roll his eyes inconspicuously.

The girl continued to serenade them for the rest of the night. And people were dropping to their indoor voices as they tried to make conversations but still be able to listen to her songs. And soon enough, it was over as soon as it started, her hands dropping slowly to her side dramatically as her eyes fluttered a close. The room went silent as if it was in a daze. An ear-shattering silence later, a round of applause started gathering in the back of the room. It didn't take long until it became full-blown applause with whistles. Y/N, or whatever her name was, smiled shyly, biting his lower lip a bit as she waved towards the crowd. Kenma had to turn away from her direction and blink himself back into reality, chugging the last of his drink. 

"Do you want another shot, sir?" The bartender asked, but Kenma waved him away.

"No. I have things to do tonight." He comments as he plays with the empty glass. As the band started to pack up, the woman excused herself, going out the back door of the bar. Seconds later, a group of men followed her trail. Kenma sighs a deep sigh. "What a fucking drag." He remarks, dropping a few hundred yens on the counter before he pushes himself out of the chair to follow them outback. He grabs the metal handle, but it seemed locked from the outside. Kenma clicked his tongue. He'd kick the door open, but that would create a ruckus, and that's the last thing he wants right now. He lets out a defeated sigh, turning around and walking out of the bar as fast as his short(er) legs can take him. He turns to the corner, to the back alley of the bar. But to his surprise, it was empty.

A spark of panic settled on his chest as he scanned the surroundings. The area had only one flickering light and was otherwise dark and muddy from the downpour. _What the hell was she doing here?_ Kenma thought as he walked towards the door. On the ground, there was evidence of someone getting dragged away. He followed the murky footprints to the darker parts of the alley, but they quickly faded towards the concrete city streets. He clicks his tongue irritatedly. But before he lost his temper, a small shiny trinket caught his eye. He dropped to his knee to take it. He wiped the mud off to examine it, and there it was, Y/N's name engraved underneath the small bracelet. It seems like he was a second too late.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you missed them? You don't ever fail a job!" Kuroo's voice boomed in the office. Kenma seemed unfazed though, shrugging as he faced him. "Kenma, can't you take this a bit more seriously?"

"I am." He responds a little bit too darkly. His eyes darted from the ground to meet his superior's eyes. The raven-haired man could only sigh. "I do have a clue on who is dissing us with this crap."

Kuroo settles down, massaging his temples, looking at his right-hand man with little interest. "So?"

"I can retrieve the target... Alone." 

"What? You know that's suicide!" Kuroo slams his hand at the table. "At least take Lev or—"

"No," Kenma says with emphasis. "Don't you dare take away my fun, Kuroo." He smirks darkly, his eyes mimicking the eyes of a cat ready to pounce.

The taller man threw his hands up in resignation. "Whatever you say... Just come back with the target in one piece."

"Like I don't?"

"Kenma..." Kuroo muttered, but he was already on his way out, waving as he did so.

* * *

The semi-blond arrives at the warehouse without a problem. Spotting the stigma from yesterday's encounters made it easy to determine whose group owns it. It did help that his informants have good eyes and ears.

Hands in the pocket of his coat, he trudges through the shadows towards the large container vans upfront. The area seemed unguarded. If his intuition is right, this group is barely starting and doesn't know crap about this line of work. Kenma padded through the in-betweens of the container vans as he made his way closer towards the warehouse. A few more steps and he was just a stone-throw away from the entrance, and he could hear voices from the inside. _Amateurs_ , he thought to himself as he sprinted towards the side of the warehouse. He pressed his ear against the wall, listening in.

"Boss, I don't think they'll come for her," a voice remarks.

He hears a small crash, and the other man let out a scared screech.

"Of course, they wouldn't." A different voice answered, the tone dripping with sarcasm, and Kenma can recognize that sweet melodic voice anywhere.

"What did you say?!" Another man's voice boomed through the warehouse. _I guess they don't plan on staying hidden, huh?_ _Dumbasses_.

"Look, if you're using me as bait, you are wasting your time." The woman remarks with a more defeated tone. "I may be the M/G boss' daughter, but that's all I am."

Kenma's eyes widened. M/G boss' daughter? But why was she singing in the bar? Shouldn't she have more guards?

"My father won't waste time or resources on me." Her words come out angrily as if she was gritting her teeth. "I'm an illegitimate child."

"So what if you are? You are still his flesh and blood. He will come for you. He has to!" The man screeched.

Kenma can only sigh at what he's hearing. He was right all along. These are just a group of wannabes calling themselves the mafia. Still, orders are orders, and he has to deal with this mess somehow. 

He takes one of his throwing knives, inspecting them under the moonlight. The polished metal glowed under the light, and he can see his face reflected clearly on the blade. Based on the voices and the shuffling of feet, there's barely five people in the warehouse. And based on the slip-up, they aren't particularly smart either. Kenma sighs. _Might as well finish this early._

He stalks up towards the entrance of the warehouse, not even bothering to cover himself under the shadows.

"Boss! Someone is here!" One of the other henchmen remarks as they took their defensive stances. Kenma's eyes darted to each of their faces, counting and examining them. _They are probably armed_ , he thought as he gripped two of his throwing knives in one hand. Under the moonlight, his eyes seemed to have a golden glow, threatening enough for the thugs to pause.

"H-Hey isn't that, isn't that the Bullet Claw? From Nekoma?" One of the guys managed to squeak.

"What is Nekoma's business here?!" The boss remarks irritatedly. Kenma's eyes dart towards him, glaring at him. He doesn't recognize him anywhere. All the more evidence that this is but a small group, nothing too serious.

He silently continues to pad through the open area, threateningly. The tension in the air becomes thicker and thicker as he approaches. One of the men takes the initiative and pulls out a gun, and Kenma immediately notices and makes a run towards him. The others seemed to have woken up from their daze as they tried to follow the other man’s lead. 

There was a moment of silence as his blades flew straight to the man's chest. It sank to the hilt with the sheer force of the throw. He drops the gun with a stifled cry, the weapon clattering towards him and the other men stopped in their tracks. Kenma picks up the gun leisurely with his empty hand. He loads it aiming at the so-called boss before taking another one of his throwing knives.

"State your business here!"

Kenma looks at him, bored. "You dare create a ruckus, at Nekoma's turf, and you demand to know my business?" He cocked an eyebrow. “I could be playing all night if it weren’t for you idiots.” He mumbles under his breath.

"Nekoma has nothing to do here!"

"Oh, we do." He says with a smirk. He barely looks at you, his eyes skimming through your tied figure at the far end of the room. "Stirring up trouble on our side of the town. You guys have guts, but it seems that that's all you have."

"What did you say—"

With a blink of an eye, another one of his knives flew through the air, effectively grazing the thug's cheek. Blood started seeping out from the gash, and Kenma's smirk grew.

"You only have two choices here," he started as he twirled another knife that seemed to appear from nowhere. "One, leave without any problems, and I'll spare your lives. Two, try and escape from me."

The boss clicks his tongue, exasperated. "Get him!" He orders and Kenma, couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"This is futile." He whispers under his breath as he bends his knee, avoiding a gunshot before sprinting towards the man who almost shot him. He aims point-blank on his chest and fires. _Two._

He barely had time to load the gun before one of the guys tried to strangle him, but he slunk out of reach before he could even lock him into place. He pockets the gun briefly. He takes one of the man's arms and puts it behind him and puts the knife to his throat, effectively slashing his neck. The body drops with a thud and Kenma flicks the blood from the knife, painting the ground with a velvety red stain.

"You make it too easy." He taunts, wiping the remaining blood on his knife with a handkerchief he procured from one of his pockets. "You'd do well to stand down now. Haven't you had enough?" He says with a tired tone.

The man takes his aim at him, and Kenma sighs. "You asked for it." He barely whispers as the man started to shoot. He dodges the bullets easily. Being in the mafia for so long, his reflexes are out of this world. He quickly closed the distance between them, knocking him down when he was close enough, straddling him, pushing his knife to his neck. His face as neutral as it can be. "Say your prayers." He mutters a moment before the sharp metal quickly slashes the soft flesh of his neck easily. The man made a choking and gurgling noise before his head lolled to the side, and he went silent. He eyes the one remaining thug with a dull look. He aims his gun at Kenma with shaky hands. When Kenma starts to move away from the dead body, the man lets out a panicked cry, drops the gun, and runs for his life.

You look at your rescuer. He was wiping the blood dripping from his knife before making his way towards you. You look at him with wide-eyed wonder, but at the same time, you are unable to discern whether he's an ally or a foe.

"Show me your hands." He says monotonously, yet commanding.

You look up at him and twist your back just enough to show your hands tied behind you. You momentarily forget that you're still wearing the same black dress that had a low backline, and your face heats up at the thought of you showing so much skin to someone you just met. He focused on your hands, working his way through the ropes quietly but quickly, and soon enough, your hands are free. 

"Thank you..." You mutter almost silently, rubbing your wrists where the rope snug to it. The semi-blonde shrugs.

"So, M/G boss' daughter, huh?" You roll your eyes at the statement. You hated being referred to as that. It doesn't even mean anything when your father disowned you. 

"So you've been listening in?"

"A little bit." The man remarks as he turns away from you. He seemed the shy type, pocketing his hands as he looked away.

"I see..." That's when you remembered. This man is the same man that killed four of the people here tonight, and you swallow nervously.

"I am not going to hurt you if that's what you're worried about." He remarks, "but I am taking you back to the hideout."

"What?" 

"Did I stutter?" He says in an impatient tone as you looked at you. "What? Can't stand up, princess?" He cocks an eyebrow at you.

"Don't fucking call me that!" You mutter as you tried to stand up quickly, and you stumble on your heels. 

The man with honey-dipped hair catches you just in time before you fall. He clicks his tongue and frowns at you as you fall into his arms, and you immediately retract from him. 

"So tell me, why did your father disown you?" He starts, curiosity imminent on his tone more than anything. You start by removing your damn heels, hooking them on your fingers before you met his golden orbs.

"My father wanted me to marry another mafia group's son. But I don't want it. I don't want to be a pawn in his game all my life." You sigh. "And quite frankly, he didn't like that. So on top of being an illegitimate child, I refused to be _useful_ to him, so that was the nail on my coffin."

The man huffs. "I see... We better get going. My partner is expecting me to be back in an hour or so, or else he's going to bring our whole group over."

He started walking and didn't even look back at you like he assumed you would just follow him, but you did anyway. What choice did you have but follow him at this point? 

The soft tip-tap of your feet on the concrete is the only thing you hear as you walk out of the area. He leads to the deserted street. It seems that the thugs took you to a very secluded area, and you can only see farmland for a few hundred yards.

"You coming?" He called, and you pulled your gaze away from the scene. A black car is parked on the side of the road, and he is standing by the open door, waiting for you.

"R-Right." You mutter as you drag your feet on the dirt road and you enter the car. The leather plush seats were a welcoming feeling, and you sink into them with a contented sigh. It didn't take long for him to join you. The car revs up with a satisfying rumble, and you both drive into the night. 

For a few minutes, you watched the scene unfold from the windows, disregarding the man that's driving you to their hideout. Nekoma. You know that name. There is no way you won't recognize them. Your father talked shit about them for quite a while. _Young, powerful insolent brats_ , you hear your father's voice echo in your mind. The man driving you did sound compelling, but he didn't seem too arrogant since arrogance comes with the job, or else you wouldn’t be able to do anything without it when you’re in the mafia. You started drifting off to sleep. Whether or not it was from the chill ac lulling you to sleep or it was the repetitive scene you watched or the fact that you weren’t able to sleep for a night, you didn't know anymore but your eyes drooped, and soon enough, you were fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey. We're here." A soft voice says as he gently shakes you awake. You open your eyes slowly, eyes complaining at the lack of sleep, but the one thing that jolted you awake is the fact that this man isn't wearing his coat anymore, it was draped over you. Blinking in surprise, you immediately and wordlessly get out of the car in a daze, clutching the coat around your body.

You follow the man who rescued you as he led you through the mansion that seemed to be surrounded by a small forest. You clutched the coat around your body awkwardly. Sometime during your travel, he had given you his coat. It was confusing. You were surrounded by the mafia ever since you were little, and they were not kind like this. You grew up unfazed with the blood and beatings and constant death around you, but this, this is new.

The man knocks on a wooden door with a cat sigil on it before letting himself in. He looks at you and nods, and you follow him inside.

"Kuroo. I brought her."

"Her?" The other voice asked as the chair behind the desk twirled around to reveal a tall and handsome man with raven hair slicked to the side of his face.

The man that took you in only cocked his head towards you. Kuroo, who you guessed is the man behind the young group, eyes you intensely from head to toe and you suddenly feel like you’d been put on display.

"I see... Anything else to report?"

"They've been disposed of." He says nonchalantly. "They probably won't be stirring up trouble in our turf again."

"Good." 

"Oh, and she's the M/G's descendant." He mutters like it wasn't the most vital information. "The boss' daughter."

Kuroo eyes you with wide eyes, a smirk slowly forming on his handsome face. Suddenly you feel like he's undressing you with his eyes. It made you clutch the coat around you tighter as you hugged it to your body. "Nice catch, Kenma." 

_Kenma, so that's his name_. You thought as he moved to block Kuroo's view of you. "Anything else you wanna ask?"

Kuroo chuckles as he puts his hands up in surrender. "No, it can probably wait. You may leave. Do whatever you want. You deserve the night off."

You both leave the room, but for some reason, you can feel the raven-haired man's smirk bore into your back like he knew something you didn't.

Kenma walked in front of you the whole time, leading you through the mansion's corridors. It seemed to have an open area in the middle, some sort of garden as you spy a few trees and lanterns lighting a small area. It was unlike your father's hideout: crummy, and every corner reeks of blood. In comparison, Nekoma's mansion was neat and sophisticated, and it didn't look like a hideout at all.

You continued to follow Kenma around before he led you into one of the rooms. It was somewhat empty, only a bed and a desk, a cabinet on the other side of the wall. Moonlight spilled from the window on the far end of the room.

"You can stay here for the night." He remarks, leaning on the doorway as he let you explore the space.

"Um, thank you, Kenma..." You remark, glancing at him as you stand aimlessly in the room.

His eyes widen at the sound of his name, and you don't know if it was your eyes playing tricks on you, but you can see a tinge of red creep to his ears. "You can leave in the morning. We are not keeping you hostage or whatever." He says with a bored look, but he never took his eyes off of you.

You chuckle a bit. "I have nowhere to go anyway."

Kenma raises an eyebrow at your statement. "What do you mean?"

"As I said," You state, irritation eminent in your tone as you said the information over and over in one night. "My father disowned me, and my step-mother doesn't care."

"Is that so."

All of a sudden, an idea hits you, and you either wanted to praise or shame yourself, but it was your only shot. "Take me in." You bite your lip as the words escape you, and you keep your eyes downcast.

You could hear the door close and you could hear Kenma's soft strides as he walked over to you. He lifts your chin using his index finger and running a thumb over your bottom lip, effectively freeing it from your bite.

"Are you asking for that, darling Y/N?"

Now it was your turn to be surprised. "How did—"

"The bar. The other night. I was there." He answers as you look away. He tilts your head back towards him. "For someone who was raised and hated the mafia all her life, wouldn't you like to run away from this?" 

"Like I said, take me in. I have nowhere to go. And even if I run away, just because I'm the M/G boss' daughter, I will keep on getting swept away by all this bullshit. So why not drown in it?" You said with a defeated chuckle.

"What do you have to offer then, Miss I-am-not-just-a-mafia-boss'-illegitimate-daughter?" You see him smirk, moonlight highlighting the features of his face in the dimly lit room. You drop the coat that covered your frame the whole night, effectively giving him a view of your cleavage. Your breathing hitched as it fell to the floor. You were still clothed but you felt naked under his gaze.

"Then, you asked for it." He barely mutters as a response before he tilts your head towards him, and as his lips come crashing to yours.

Surprised isn't enough to describe what you felt. The kiss wasn't like what you'd imagined you'd get from a notorious mafia member. It was passionate, yet it wasn't rough. The kiss ends as quickly as it came, and you look up to him in a daze. He smirks, satisfied with the look you gave him.

"Such a breathtaking sight." He says, playing with the ends of your hair as the other hand trailed over your cheek and your shoulder. 

"I admit, I may have been interested in you from the start." He remarks, pulling his tie undone, "Since you took the stage and started singing, I knew I wanted to know more but I didn’t know how to approach you."

"You... You were?"

He nods, undoing the first button of his suit. You catch a glimpse of his neck, and the sudden urge to touch and kiss it surges through you. He smirks before his hand cups your cheek, but he didn't make a move to get closer to you. Instead, he let his hand trail from your face to your collarbone, and then to your shoulder as he circled behind you, like a cat that cornered his prey. His hand hovers over the exposed portion of your back, and the featherlight touches didn't help steady your already fast-beating heart.

Kenma probably noticed the change in your breathing as you can feel him smirk behind you. "Your body is so honest, Y/N."

"If it eases your mind, this isn't my first time." You remark, trying to steady your words as you felt his fingers grip the zipper of your dress. "I've done this multiple times. Willingly, unwillingly. I've been around, so you don't have to be gentle with me."

You felt him stop for a moment, taken aback by your words, but in your heart, you were ready for this little _initiation_. You felt him change his pace as he scoops your hair to the side and presses his body to yours, burying his nose on your shoulder, giving you little kisses here and there.

"Then I won't be taking you like that." He remarks as he slowly dragged the zipper down. He slides the dress down, one aching move at a time. You mentally cursed yourself as the dress clung to your body, making the process of getting you out of the damn dress twice as hard. Kenma doesn't seem to mind, though. He remained patient, sliding the dress down, slow yet sensual. You can't see him, but you can only guess that the soft thud you heard on the wooden floor was his knee as he bent down to let your dress pool at your feet, and you can feel yourself heat up.

You hug yourself, covering your exposed peaks with your arms, but you didn't dare peek at the man behind you. You saw those hungry eyes when he disposed of those hooligans earlier tonight. The complete and utter hunger for pleasure and pain, and imagining those hungry eyes directed at you would make you weak in the knees.

The few seconds he didn't move were agony, and you were about to ask him what's wrong when you felt his hands slowly trail up your legs to your thighs. He slowly stood up, gently nipping on your hip then showering your back with kisses before returning to nip at your neck, his hands trailing shapes on your hips as his breath tickled you ever so slightly. The silence was deafening as he became your undoing. He hasn't said a single word, and yet despite your uncertainty, you decided not to utter anything. Whether it's from fear or excitement, you can't comprehend it anymore as your mind turned into a puddle of ache and hunger for more. Kenma might have sensed the ache building up within you as he chuckled. 

"Aching for more, pudding?" He asks, his tone teasing as he nipped at your ear, a small whimper escaping your lips at the endearment he called you. Just when you thought he might do more than give you featherlight touches, he pulled back before he circled you once again. 

"Look at you getting flustered, and I've barely done anything." He says, playing with your hair as you bit your lip. He lets your hair slide off of his hand as he steps back towards the bed, sitting on it with his legs spread open. He taps his lap wordlessly, and like a marionette, you follow his gesture without any complaints. You sit on his lap gingerly, and when he feels your weight on him, he lets out a shaky sigh. "Good girl." He purrs in satisfaction, cupping one of your breasts, playing with it as you squirmed on his lap.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything you're not uncomfortable with." He says as his hands wander through your body. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want. Nod if you understand." He says in a commanding tone, and you nod slowly. "Good."

Suddenly, something cold and sharp started trailing on your sides, and you caught a glimpse of his knife tracing your curves. The sudden spike of adrenaline made your heart beat faster than it already has, and it made you dizzy. Kenma's other hand continued to tease and knead your nipple as his knife lightly traces your torso, and a tingling feeling starts to gather within you.

"I was pretty sure you would ask me to stop, pudding." He says as he trailed his knife on your thigh playfully. 

"I told you, I had it much—" The words are lost on you as you gasp loudly. The hand that was cupping your breast skimmed slowly to your stomach, down to your aching core. Gentle, sensual, and deliberate, stimulating you at all the right places. You arch your back, your head tipping back to his shoulder as pleasure washed over you.

"Look at you. So wet already?" He says as he continued to play with your soaking wet cunt. A whine escapes you as you push your hips against his fingers. "What a greedy girl." He snarls before taking the knife in his other hand to slice at the band of your panties. You sense the knife moves away from your thighs, and you guess that he has hidden it someplace where you can't see, just like how a cat easily retracts his claws. He slowly peels your sliced panties off of you and shoves his fingers right in. 

Kenma's breath whistles between his teeth as he feels you, slick and tight, and you feel his growing erection against your ass. You wriggle against him, brushing against his hard cock. 

"That's right. Feel me, Y/N." He purrs seductively in your ear, grinding against you as he slid his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. "Tell me... Tell me what you want, baby, and I might give it to you." He remarks, his tone mischievous.

"Kenma... fuck... I—"

Kenma clicks his tongue, his pace slowing at an excruciating pace as his other hand teased your clit. "Say it clearly, or I wouldn't know."

"Kenma, please, I need it. I want to cum. Please let me cum..!" The flurry of words that came from your mouth made him smirk as he inserted another finger and started pounding his fingers back into you with a relentless pace. You gasp and moan as your legs start to tremble, your toes curling as you move your hips to meet each of his thrusts. His other hand teased your overly sensitive clit, and you can feel yourself close. His movements continued to torment you with sweet pleasure before you finally tip over the edge. Your insides clench on his fingers, and he lets you ride your orgasm before he pulls out. Kenma guides your head towards him, and you turn slowly, straddling his lap as you kissed him, euphoria washing over you. Your hands fiddled on the buttons of his suit, slowly working your way down, and he helped you remove it. Your hands carefully trace his torso, feeling every muscle, every scar on his fair skin, and he rewards you with soft moans and shaky sighs.

"Such a good girl, pleasing me right after I pushed you over the edge." He comments, cupping your cheek, and you practically lean into his touch, still in a daze. "Shall I reward you?" He asks, taking one of your hands and kisses the back of it, his eyes fluttering a close as he did so. 

The sudden sweet gesture caught you off guard, and only one breathy response escaped your lips. "Please."

You give him just enough space to undo his belt. He unzips it, and brings it down just enough for his cock to spring free. Your mouth nearly drools at the sight of it.

"Go on. Help yourself." He smirks, seeing the lust in your eyes. "You earned it, pudding."

He let you take the reins on your pace. You position his hard cock in your entrance, taking a deep breath before you plunge him into you slowly. The sound he made was music to your ears.

"Fuck... baby, you are so tight." He growls, his fingers digging into your thighs as you slowly impaled yourself on him. You are breathless as you took his full length, a sharp breathy moan escaping your lips as your insides felt so full of him. You gaze down at the semi-blonde, and he looked as out of breath as you are. "Kiss me." He commands, and you obey almost immediately. 

His tongue intertwined with yours with each wet kiss in a sensual dance. He lets you adjust to him properly before he even moved. His pace started slow like he's feeling every precious slick of your insides. You slowly match his pace, bouncing up and down on his cock. Soon enough, he picks up the pace, fingers digging into your hips as he buried his face on your chest. You playfully tug at his hair as he tortures a nipple with his tongue, and you feel the familiar feeling building up within you. 

"You are mine now, Y/N. _MINE_." He says in between pants as he hammered into you, and a moan escapes you, and you can feel your insides twitch with each word, and your legs begin to tremble. Kenma sets a ruthless pace, and you pant and whine as you chased your release. "That's right, cum with me, baby." And his words were enough to make you cry out in pleasure as your orgasm seized you, effectively milking him in the process.

He embraces you as he came, his arms steadying you as you arched your back with pleasure, the world blurring as he claimed your insides. He buries his face in between your breasts, basking in your afterglow. He looks up at you, still a panting mess as he trailed soft kisses here and there as you both descend from your high. You melt into his touches, burying your nose in the nook of his neck, taking his scent in. He smelled so good, a tinge of musk and something fragrant you cannot quite discern, and in return, runs a gentle hand through your hair, combing it gently as you sigh in satisfaction.

His hands lift you off of him, and you immediately feel empty without him inside you, but he didn't make any move to move away from you. You shift your body, legs stretching towards the bed, past his lap. He just sat there, cuddling you, letting you catch your breath. He kisses your hair before he spoke. "You good there, pudding?"

You shyly nod as you clung to him, skin to skin. He then slowly scoops you into his arms, kicking his pants off before he laid you on the bed. You lazily kick off the covers and shuffle underneath, eyes drooping as you see Kenma sit on the edge of the bed, giving you the best view of his exposed back.

"You're not going to stay with me?" You whisper, your voice, rough as you try to keep your eyes open. He chuckles softly. 

"But baby, this is my room." His tone is mischievous, his eyes gleaming. "And I have more things in store for you."


End file.
